Up until now, many technologies have been developed that assist the movements of a user, by using sensing or analysis. As such technology, for example, in sports where a ball is hit by using a hitting tool, such as tennis, badminton, table tennis, golf or baseball, the frequency at which a ball is hit by the hitting tool and the position at which the ball is hit are detected, and these are presented as information to a user. As an example of such technology, Patent Literature 1 discloses technology, for example, which arranges sensors on a hitting surface of a tennis racket and the surroundings of this, detects where the ball hits the hitting surface, and notifies the frequency and position of this to a user.